


sex and children do not mix

by atsueshi



Series: rainbow babies [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, baby!MiraGen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsueshi/pseuds/atsueshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daiki absolutely hates that bright-eyed blond kid now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sex and children do not mix

It was one thing to be deprived of Tetsu’s presence for a whole day in favour of the little bunch of multi-coloured rascals, but it was another thing entirely to be made to watch Tetsu run all around the lawn chasing after them, sweating profusely, shirt sticking to his body, profanely accentuating all the hard, chiselled muscles that came with all those years of playing basketball. 

     The automatic sprinklers definitely did nothing to help either, and as Daiki watched them from inside the house, he couldn’t help but feel the growing appreciation of how ridiculously sexy Tetsu looked all soaked up, tossing his hair back and forth and smiling and laughing as the cacophony of screams and wails from the kids played like the most awkward background music to his then-growing desire.

     When Tetsu came in through the door, leaving the kids in the backyard to play among the flowers and the dog, Daiki grabbed Tetsu by the shirt, dragged him to the nearest closet, and kissed him hard. Fuck the kids in the yard; they can wait. Daiki obviously can’t. He heatedly reached for the hem of Tetsu’s shirt and recklessly pulled up, which was pretty damn hard to do considering he didn’t want to stay away from Tetsu’s lips for too long, but halfway through Tetsu seemed to have found his control and pushed Daiki roughly away.

     “Daiki,” Tetsu hissed angrily, “ _Daiki, what are you doing?_ ”

     Daiki groaned, frustrated. “I’m trying to fuck you, and I’m obviously not succeeding,” he replied grumpily, leaning forward and trying to kiss Tetsu again. Tetsu turned his head and none too gently slapped his mouth away. “ _What’s wrong?_ ” Daiki all but yelled. “If you’re worried about the kids I doubt they’re aware of what’s happening!”

     “It would be  _nice_ —” Tetsu’s tone was ice cold, and he yanked Daiki’s arm away from his chest, hastily grabbing his soaked shirt in the process, “—if you had some measure of self-control while the kids are around. Seriously, Daiki.”

     He let Tetsu leave the closet, but followed him all the way into their bedroom where Tetsu started to change his clothes, stripping nonchalantly, discarding every article of clothing and completely ignoring Daiki’s protests. ( _Really_ , if Tetsu was expecting self-control from him then he should at least help by not getting naked while glistening with water, and definitely not while Daiki’s libido was soaring through unadulterated pools of lust.

     Tetsu grunted, unable to pull the shirt down, apparently forgetting about the buttons on it and threatening to rip it off.

     Man, he must really be mad.

     Daiki sighed, sauntered over to where Tetsu mumbled complaints under his breath, and helped with the shirt as gently as he could. Tetsu struggled against it at first, but eventually gave in and let Daiki pull it down. Daiki pushed his luck and went on to dry Tetsu’s hair as well.

     It took a while for Tetsu’s anger to cool down, but when he did, he leaned against Daiki’s chest and breathed deep. “You shouldn’t have done that,” Tetsu said after a long while. Daiki continued drying his hair and hummed.

     “I’m sorry. It was just… hard watching you like that.”

     Tetsu looked up at him, all eyes and wondering eyebrows. “Like what?”

     “Y’know…” Daiki made a noncommittal sound and his arms flailed around, a gesture he supposed would convey enough his feelings about Tetsu’s earlier encounter with the sprinklers. “All this… This wetness.”

     Tetsu was momentarily stunned into silence and it wasn’t until he started shaking in laughter that Daiki let himself actually  _breathe_. All these years with Tetsu and he still can’t quite grasp the guy when he got mad.

     Before Daiki knew it, however, Tetsu had reached behind his neck and dragged him down for a kiss that started sweet and gentle but quickly progressed into a furious, heated clash of lips and tongue. Good thing the bed was right behind them, so Tetsu easily pushed him back against it and in no time he was settled quite comfortably between Daiki’s legs, his hands travelling across Daiki’s chest so agonisingly slowly. Daiki made to hasten the process by grabbing Tetsu’s hand but Tetsu smiled as they kissed, and whispered, “No, no, Daiki, this is what you get for being impatient”, and if  _that_  wasn’t the hottest thing Tetsu ever said and did well Daiki would have to beg to disagree. (And somewhere in the back of his mind, Daiki was definitely begging to disagree.)

     “Amenonimecchi, I think I got a booboo and Akacchi is not letting Nigou pway wiv us—  _Aaaah! Anemonecchi, what is Ku’kocchi doing to yew?”_

     Daiki yanked Tetsu away from him, and the latter promptly rolled over to the other side of the bed where he fell down with a thud onto the carpeted floor. “Kise!” Daiki yelled in surprise, his voice rising in octaves and the panic clawing up his throat as his mind overworked itself trying to come up with a decent excuse for the child just saw him and Tetsu do. “What— _what are you doing here?”_

Tetsu’s head popped up from the other side of the bed and his voice was surprisingly cool when he addressed the terrified blond. “Kise-kun, what did I say about entering without knocking?”

     The boy looked close to tears as he replied, “I’m sowwee, but I think I got a booboo and Akacchi wouldn’t wet us pway wiv Nigou ‘cause he says Nigou is his, and Midimacchi stole Mucchi’s food and now they’re fighting and my tooth hoits—”

     Tetsu took pity on the boy and scooped him up into his arms, throwing Daiki an alarmed gaze. For the second time that day, Daiki was frustrated and deprived of his most basic need, but he simply sighed and followed them out into the garden where, to Daiki’s consternation, Kise’s words proved true: Akashi, the redhead, was guarding Nigou very jealously against Kagami, the other redhead, who kept trying to get past Akashi’s outstretched hands, and Midorima and Murasakibara were glaring at each other, holding one end each of what looked like a Maiubo wrapper.

     It was horrifying and his head was throbbing painfully at all the noise. Tetsu looked at the children, patient as ever, but Daiki was just about ready to give up on the world— _just about,_ until Kise screamed and effectively froze Daiki’s and Tetsu’s brains into oblivion.

     “I just saw Amomecchi and Kucchi havin’ sex!”

     Tetsu very nearly dropped the boy. Daiki couldn’t even breathe.

     Six pairs of bright coloured eyes stared at them impassively, and then they all breathed out the same one-syllable word that shattered all of Daiki’s opinions on children and their innocence.

     “Ew.”


End file.
